Sensing devices of many different types are commonly employed in a variety of environments and applications. Sensing devices encompass a broad spectrum of devices including, for example, various light-sensing devices such as laser-sensing devices, light sensing devices that are capable of distinguishing among different colors of visible light, and devices for sensing various other types of radiation including infrared radiation or heat, microwave radiation, and x-ray radiation. Additionally, other sensing devices include, for example, devices that are capable of sensing the position of other structures, acoustic sensors, vibration sensors, motion sensors such as accelerometers, orientation sensors involving gyroscopes, and numerous other types of sensing devices.
Sensing devices are employed in a wide variety of industrial, commercial, military, residential and other environments and applications. For example, in industrial environments, light sensors are often employed in conjunction with conveyor systems/assembly line structures. Such light sensors are often used to detect the presence of objects moving down an assembly line and to determine whether a given object has entered or exited a particular region of the assembly line. Light sensors of similar design can also be used in residential applications, for example, in connection with garage door openers. Also for example, in many commercial facilities as well as residential homes, various sensing devices are used in security systems in order to detect the presence of potential intruders within or nearby those facilities or homes. Sensing devices can further be implemented on vehicles, for example, to detect the presence of objects behind vehicles. Indeed, sensing devices are ubiquitous in today's modern world.
Although in some cases sensing devices are free-standing, typically sensing devices are mounted upon or in relation to other supporting structures. Further, in many if not most circumstances, it is desirable that the sensing devices be mounted in relation to such supporting structures in a fixed manner, or at least in a manner by which the location and orientation of a given sensing device relative to the supporting structure(s) is known or predictable. For example, in the case of a light sensing device implemented in a manufacturing assembly line, it is typically desired that the light sensing device be fixedly orientated in a particular direction so as to be aligned to receive a light beam from a light source located elsewhere. The mounting of light sensing devices in other environments, such as in the case of garage door openers, similarly can entail the careful, fixed positioning of the sensing devices.
Notwithstanding the above discussion, in some other circumstances, it is not so critical that the positioning of sensing devices in relation to the structures on which they are mounted be finely adjustable. In some of these circumstances, accurate positioning of the sensing devices simply is not necessary, for example, in the case of the mounting of some vibration sensors or acoustic sensors. Also, in some circumstances, even where accurate positioning of the sensing devices is important, the structures on which the sensing devices are intended to be mounted are designed or manufactured in a manner such that the accurate positioning of the sensing devices can be reliably achieved so long as the sensing devices are mounted upon the other structures in a standardized manner. This can be the case, for example, where the structures on which the sensing devices are to be mounted are designed and manufactured to meet or exceed tolerances that are equal or better than the tolerances that must be met in positioning the sensing devices in order for the sensing devices to function properly.
Still another consideration in the mounting of sensing devices with respect to supporting structures is whether the intermediate mechanism or support component existing between the sensing device and the supporting structure inhibits or interferes with any operation of the sensing device. To the extent that any intermediate mounting mechanism might get in the way of a signal (e.g., block a light pathway), such mechanism could interfere with proper performance of a sensing device and for that reason would be undesirable. Stated another way, it would be desirable to provide an intermediate mounting mechanism that does not prevent or limit the sending of an indicator signal.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if improved mounting mechanisms or structures for use in mounting sensing devices to other support structures could be developed. In particular, it would be advantageous if, in at least some embodiments, such improved mounting mechanisms facilitated the accurate positioning of sensing devices with respect to other support structures in a manner that allowed for reliable and accurate positioning. Additionally, in at least some embodiments, it would be desirable if such improved mounting mechanisms facilitated the simple and quick installation of sensing devices without the use of many small parts or cumbersome tools. Further, in at least some embodiments, it would be advantageous if the sensing device mounting mechanism would be constructed so as to enhance and facilitate, as opposed to interfere with, proper performance of a sensing device, including for example, the reception of signals by the device and/or the provision of an output signal by the device.